


What You Never Had

by kitsuchi (genusshrike)



Series: Love Story [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Blackcest, Community: hpdaily, F/M, Incest, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-29
Updated: 2003-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/kitsuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa is no longer his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Never Had

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/hpdaily/profile)[**hpdaily**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/hpdaily/) challenge "pining".

It wasn't fair. Hadn't Narcissa been yours, before? Hadn't it been your bed she slept in? Your mouth she kissed? It wasn't fair, that she was his now. All his... she probably didn't even remember you.

You never should've let yourself fall for her. You knew she would be marrying him, knew it was inevitable. But if you could have her for the moment, wasn't it better than never having her at all?

You can't miss what you never had, but you did have her, and you do miss her.

Now, when you're all alone, you're tempted to regret her.


End file.
